diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary o a Wimpy Wean
Diary o a Wimpy Wean is the Scots translation of the first book. It was released in June 2019. Synopsis "Richt, afore ye say onythin: this is a JOURNAL, aye? No a diary. I ken fine whit it says on the front. But when ma Maw went doon the shops I SPECIALLY telt her tae get yin that didnae say “diary” on it. Well seen, eh. Aw I need noo is for some bampot tae spy me cairtin this book aboot and get the wrang end o the stick. The ither thing I want tae get oot the road straicht aff the bat is that this wis ma MAW’s idea, no mine. But she’s no richt in the heid if she thinks I’m aboot tae stairt writin awa aboot ma “feelins” or ony o that guff. In this Scots translation, 12 year old hero Greg Heffley tells us all about his life in gallus modern easy to read Scots. A great book in any language, Diary o a Wimpy Wean is packed with laughter, gags, disasters, daydreams, and plenty to keep young readers hooked until the very end." Plot September A 6th grader named Greg Heffley is startin' middle skale. he starts th' book by sayin' 'at he willnae be writin' his "feelings" in th' diary, preferrin' tae caa it a joornal insteid ay a diary an' claims 'at if someain catches heem wi' a book 'at says diary oan th' cowre, they're gonna gie th' wrang idea. Greg says 'at th' only reason he agreed tae gie a joornal was sae when he becomes rich an' famoos, he'll gie th' diary tae th' reporters raither than answerin' glaikit questions abit his childhuid. he 'en reveals 'at it is his first day ay middle skale, an' tells th' reader 'at they better be cannie when choosin' a seat, coz th' teacher main say 'at yer seats ur permanent. stuck wi' Chris Hosey in front ay heem an' Lionel Jimmy behin' heem, Greg says 'at next time he's jist gonnae sit doon in th' middle ay a boorichie ay "hot girls", but ponders his decision, sayin' burds ur complicated. he 'en says 'at Bryce Anderson is th' most a' th' gang loon in his grade oan th' "popularity" scale. Greg says 'at he main be aroond th' 52nd ur 53rd mark. He tries tae explain th' popularity status tae Rowley Jefferson but suspects 'at Rowley isnae pure gettin' th' message. Th' next day, Greg heids tae th' basketbaa coort an' notices th' rotten piece ay cheese layin' oan th' asphalt, an' he hopes 'at th' cheese tooch willnae start again. At a body point, Greg is kicked it ay th' hoose by his dad, Frenk Heffley, coz Greg isnae gettin' enaw exercise. Sae he jist goes up tae Rowley's hoose tae play video games, an' 'en runs ben th' neighbor's sprinkler tae make it swatch loch he hud bin sweatin'. But he hud tae tak' a shower when Susan saw Greg. Greg tries tae listen tae a cd wi' a parental warnin' sticker but is caught by Mrs. Craig at skale, an' by Frenk at haem. Greg got groonded fur tois weeks. He is glad when Rodrick gits in trooble efter Manny brings a body ay his magazines (which features a bikini-clad hen reclinin' ower th' huid ay a car) tae show-and-teel an' Susan thinks th' magazine is sexist sae Rodrick has tae apologize tae kimmers. Greg turns his attention back tae skale an' decides tae rin fur treasurer. Frenk likes his idea ay runnin' fur student government an' tauld heem 'at he ran fur secretary when he was in skale. Since his campaign openly speaks against th' rival candidate, Marty Porter, his posters ur confiscated by Vice principal Roy. As a result, Greg gi'es up oan his political career. October Greg is excited fur Halloween, callin' it his an' Frank's favorite holiday. He invites rowley tae th' crosslain high skale haunted hoose but regrets his decision when he is chased by th' chainsaw alley bloke in th' chainsaw alley. Efter 'at experience, Greg comes up wi' an idea tae make bunsens an' tells Rowley 'at they coods build their ain haunted hoose in th' Jeffersons' basement. Mr. Jefferson puts a gonnae-no tae th' plan, efter he catches Shane Snella underneath a scratcher, tay scared tae come it. Rowley got groonded fur th' mess yesterday. Greg talked tae Rowley wi' walkie-talkies. Greg watches tv an' tells what's happenin' oan th' screen. Th' next day, Rowley's mom, Linda Jefferson, got heem a stoat knecht costume prop wi' a real sword an' a shield. Halloween finally arri'es, an' Greg an' Rowley ur forced tae gang wi' Manny, Frenk Heffley, Jeremy Mitcheel, an' Mr. Mitcheel. Rowley's costume is also covered wi' reflectife tape an' his sword was replaced wi' a glowstick. Greg an' rowley finally break awa' an' make up fur th' tint time, but ur sprayed wi' a fire extinguisher by a truckload ay teenagers passin' them oan th' causey. Greg threatens tae caa 911, an' when th' teenagers start tae turn aroond, he an' Rowley tak' aff an' gang tae Gramma's hoose. They make bawbag noises at th' teenagers frae th' windae, but when they caa Susan an' say 'at they ur gonnae spend th' nicht thaur, she demands 'at they come back haem. Th' tois travel doon snake road an' manage tae make it tae Greg's hoose in a body piece, but ur ambushed by Frenk, fa accidentally splashes water oan them frae behin' th' bushes. It turns it 'at Frenk diz thes oan halloween as a prenk tae teenagers passin' by. Greg wishes 'at next year, he will kiss a boorichie ay butterfingers. November Greg becomes interested in workin' it an' gainin' muscles efter bein' forced tae wrestle wi' Fregley durin' a wrestlin' unit in phys ed. He tries tae convince his parents tae buy a weecht sit, but Susan says he has tae buy it himself. Greg decides tae make his ain weecht sit, but Rowley breaks it tryin' tae make it lighter as he foond it tay heavy. Greg decides tae cheat oan a geography test coz he sits by a map wi' th' answers, but Patty Farreel tells th' teacher, causin' Greg tae fail. Sae he gits his chance efter mom makes heem sign up fur th' skale play ay th' wizard ay oz. He notices Patty earnin' th' spot ay Dorothy an' decides tae be a cabre sae 'at he can peg 'er wi' apples. He gits th' part but Mrs. Norton says they willnae be throwin' apples, much tae Greg's dismay. He 'en tries tae gie cut frae th' play but fails. It is pure stoaner tae screw up tae gie bailed it ay th' play. Dizember Greg predicts 'at th' play will be a disaster an' whines 'at Mrs. Norton created a sang fur th' trees 'at he dislikes. However he is relieved 'at th' trees coods at leest hae arm holes. Th' big nicht arri'es, but Rodney Jimmy (who is playin' th' shrub) gits stage fricht, an' it starts late. Greg haps ontae th' stage whaur Manny calls heem "bubby". Luckily, Greg redirects th' nicknam tae Archie Kelly. He decides tae keep whieest when th' sang starts causin' th' other trees tae haud yer sheesht an aw. Patty yells frae th' sidelines an' Greg throws an apple at 'er, followed by th' other trees an' totae. Patty's spects break an' th' play is forced tae shut doon. Mom was huir uv a radge. Relieved by nae havin' tae fash yerse abit his nicknam, Greg starts tae create his Christmas wish list, but only wants a gam named twisted wizard. A body time when Greg was a bairn, he wanted a barbie dream hoose fur his base. But, Uncle Charlie got Greg a doll insteid ay a dream hoose. 'en puckle weeks later, he ended up in th' hospital, gettin' it his barbie sheen it ay his beak. Christmas arri'es an' Manny recei'es everythin' he wanted while Greg recei'es a framed picture ay Uncle Charlie, a lil cutie book, an' a red sweater originally fur his Christmas donation. He doesnae loch either. Greg gi'es Rowley th' book ay lil' cutie comics an' he gi'es Greg a big wheel. Greg is 'en in trooble efter an accident while playin' wi' Manny oan New Year's Eve (accidentally makin' heem swallaw threid he thooght was a spider) an' makes a tryst tae ne'er tae play wi' Manny ever again. Januar Greg Heffley makes up a gam wi' th' big wheel: knockin' th' rider aff wi' a fitba. He successfully manages tae knock Rowley aff, but at th' cost ay Rowley breakin' his arm. Wi' winter break ower, Rowley is babied by th' burds, sae Greg tries tae impress th' burds, but fails. He signs up fur independent study, but aw th' wee jimmies ur kicked aff due tae makin' a list ay swear words. Greg 'en decides tae sign up fur th' safety patrol an' recruits Rowley an aw. They gie assigned tae donner kindergartners haem every day at twal, which Greg doesnae loch huir uv a much in itself, but, much tae Greg's delecht, he gits tae hae free hot chocolate an' miss pre-algebra. Februar Greg wakes tae a pile ay snaw an' calls Rowley fur a shot at buildin' th' world's biggest snowman, an' created th' base only fur th' snaw tae gonnae-no. Th' tois 'en agree oan rollin' th' snowbaa doon th' causey tae teach th' whirley causey kids a lesson. Th' followin' day, greg destroys Manny's miniature snowmen an' his snowbaa is destroyed by dad, much tae Rowley's fury. Th' tois gie in a barnie but ur accidentally burst by th' whirley causey kids fa ur sleddin'. If th' sassenach teacher was in th' scene, she woods said it was "ironic". Back at skale, Greg decides tae team up wi' Rowley tae create a comic strip fur th' skale newspaper fur a chance tae gie a' th' gang. Bryan wee has a comic called wacky dawg. Th' result is zoo-wee-mama!, but Greg abandons th' comic fur Creighton th' cretin. Greg wins th' contest, but his comic is changed heavily, earnin' heem a scottish jimmy. March Rowley is called tae Mr. Winsky's office tae discuss heem terrorizin' th' kindergarteners in front ay Mrs. Irvine an' is suspended frae th' safety patrol fur th' time bein'. Greg recalls th' incident an' remembers 'at he hud chased th' kids wi' a w'rm while wearin' Rowley's jeekit. Mom tries tae figure it what's wrang an' tells Greg tae dae th' reit hin' which he decides is lettin' Rowley tak' th' blam. Greg tells Rowley he was th' a body fa terrorized th' kids, much tae Rowley's anger. Greg says he did th' reit hin' takin' intae accoont tae follaw mom's advice, but Rowley turns Greg in. Mr. Winsky says an anonymoos soorce hud said Greg was responsible an' he was relieved ay duty while Rowley gits a promotion. Greg decides tae saut somebodie's brose oan Rowley but insteid warms up tae heem sae he coods come alang wi' heem tae a scuttle flags in Juin. However, Rowley rejects heem tae Greg's madness/anger. Apryle Greg notices Rowley has bin hangin' it wi' Collin Lee an' sees th' tois gonnae oan a sleepowre. Tae make heem jealoos, Greg decides tae sleep ower at Fregley's hoose but regrets his decision efter Fregley chases heem wi' a booger. Greg falls asleep, wakes up at tois in th' morn, an' sneaks it ay th' hoose. Withit Rowley, Greg spends time in Rodrick's room an' decides tae become a' th' gang by winnin' a spot oan th' class favorites page. He 'en decides tae gang fur class cloon in class favorites. Main Tae win, Greg decides tae make fin ay Mr. Worth's substitute, but it turns it tae be Susan (his mom). He draps th' idea an' reids th' skale newspaper, noticin' 'at zoo-wee-mama has replaced his comic. Efter skale, Greg tells Rowley 'at he has tae gie heem credit fur an idea they cam up together, but Rowley says he was th' a body fa cam up wi' th' comic. Greg an' rowley start fightin', an' kids started cheerin' them oan, Greg starts ridiculoosly throwin' his fists aroond, an' Rowley, as greg puts it "pranced aroond loch a leprechaun", but finally they gie ready tae strike. But afair they coods, a crew ay teenagers pull up an' grab Greg an' Rowley while th' others rin aff. Greg recognizes th' bullies frae Halloween nicht an' starts tae fash yerse when he spots th' cheese nearby. Th' Halloween bullies make Rowley eat th' cheese, but Greg says he's allergic tae dairy tae gie roarin' fu'. th' teenagers make Rowley finish aff th' cheese an' lae th' tois behin'. Th' next day, th' students wonder whaur th' cheese went an' Greg lies 'at he threw it awa'. Greg 'en realizes 'at he has th' cheese tooch noo as a' fowk runs awa' frae heem. Juin Th' safety patrol went oan their field trip tae th' a scuttle flags an' Chirag Gupta moves awa'. Greg an' Rowley reconcile their friendship while Greg states havin' th' cheese tooch wasnae 'at bad. Oan th' lest day ay skale, he opens a yearbook an' sees Rowley as th' class cloon. Greg throws awa' th' yearbook intae th' trash can an' says Rowley can hae class cloon, but if he gits ower his heed, he's tellin' a' fowk fa ate th' cheese. Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Books Category:Real Life Books Category:Stubs Category:Epic Stubs Category:Foreign-language versions of Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Article Stubs